


pнιneaѕ х reader one-ѕнoтѕ

by Lone_Loser



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Loser/pseuds/Lone_Loser
Summary: "I love you with all my butt. I would say heart, but my butt's bigger-unknown"





	1. Chapter 1

☠︎So, today is October 3rd, and that means two things! First of all, it is the beginning of October, so to celebrate I will be posting Halloween themed one-shots for the rest of the month, and second, the new show by the creators of Phineas and Ferb, Milo Murphys Law, is coming out today! As you can tell, this is going to be a pretty awesome month, so sit back, get yourself a semi-aquatic animal, and get into a good one-shot!☠︎

"He got closer...and closer, until finally...he realized the scoreboard said he got an A-!" Baljeet shuddered at the ending of his 'oh so scary' story, while everyone else did not look so amused, well, you were not so sure about Ferb, but you know.

"Is that it?" Buford questioned. He stared at Baljeet in dumbfounded disbelief, "that is not even close to being creepy."

"Yes it is!" Baljeet cried, "our collage credit counts on us getting good grades!" You snorted at this, you can always count on Baljeet to worry about school on a holiday.

"My goodness man," you leaned back and placed your feet on the short rock in front of you, "you need to learn how to relax, you're too much of a worry wart."

"Maybe that is why he is not failing (subject)." Isabella teasingly stated. The group of friends chuckled at her joke.

"I would say something rude, but it's true." You smirked at Isabella, being the only two girls in the group you often teased each other over little things.

"Do you know where Phineas is?" Isabella pried, determined to know where ferns ginger counterpart was. You rolled your eyes at this, she made it too obvious she liked him! At least you tried to hide it.

You remember when you and Isabella learned you both like Phineas you hated each other! You guys would say nasty things about each other behind your backs, you guys would do pranks, and you guys would even try to make Phineas think less of you guys. Luckily Isabella took the high road and decided to mend bonds with you. You guys realized that usually relationships in your age group don't usually last, and he can like whoever he wants to. The two of you decided that if Phineas chose the other you would still support them, no matter how much it hurts.

At first you felt uncomfortable with the conditions, what if she was doing just to find out stuff to use against you? Eventually you guys drew closer, and you guys became the besties you are today. You guys would talk to each other when you had a problem with something, and all that best friend jazz. Honestly, you could have never chosen a better friend.

You cut yourself from your thoughts and looked back at Ferb to see his answer. It took him a moment to think before he just shrugged. "Don't worry." You declared, "I'll call him." You pulled out your phone and dialed his number. You waited during the first ring, and the second one, and the third one, but he was still not responding, and eventually it told you to leave a message. "He's not picking up." You sneered, placing the electronic on the floor by your feet.

"Where do you think he is?" Buford asked the group. Baljeet was going to suggest a possible location the redhead sat behind Ferb.

"Where were you," you crossed your arms, a playful pout on your lips, "I thought the 'oh so amazing Phineas' was the type of person to always be on time." Phineas nervously scratched at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry guys, I had a costume malfunction." Phineas motioned down to his mad scientist outfit. You and Isabella gave each other knowing like, and you wrapped your arms around her.

"Man, Phineas looks fine in that." You whispered to your raven haired friend after pulling her face closer to your own.

"Yeah..." Isabella dreamily gazed at him, obviously having one of her weird crush fantasies. You smiled at this, being completely honest, you did not care if Phineas chose Isabella by now, you could see why he would choose her. Besides, she was his friend first, so it would only be fair for her to have him. When the said girl snapped out of her daydream she bashfully grinned at you. Giggling, you pulled back and straightened out your costume.

You stood up, taking on a dramatic pose, "now that Phineas is here, let's do what I truly planned for us to do here!"

"And that is..." Phineas smiled, lifting an eyebrow at your sudden outburst.

You pointed your finger at Phineas, your grin not showing any signs of leaving "You see, my great great great grandmother–her name is Ellie–used to be a very popular local because of something she did...witchcraft," the fire seemed to threateningly stretch upwards when you declared this, "and when she died she promised that if we leave a gift by her grave every Halloween, she will give us good fortune, and possibly even grant a wish! I thought that it would be fun to do our little family tradition with you guys!"

"But what are we going to give her," Baljeet queried, "all we have is our candy." You smiled, cautiously stepping off the grave.

"Don't worry about that, from what my grandmother says she had a real sweet tooth, so candy will actually be a great offering," you snapped your fingers. It was a habit you picked up when your grandma lived with you guys, too bad she now lives at the elders home, "so if you wanna come follow me!" You turned and began to shuffle towards your great great great grandmother Ellie's grave.

You were very much different from your family, in the fact that you had some unique features. Actually, it was really interesting, you got some genes from Ellie that skipped some generations. Your grandma always commented on the fact that you looked very much like her, and acted like her as well. Your parents don't really want you to know about her, they were afraid that you will become a witch like her, but considering you were so similar to you you just had to do your research.

Ellie's grave was not in the modern graveyard you have now, she was actually buried in the old cemetery. Usually people pity her when they heard the new one was built just after she passed, but you know she would much rather have been in former one. Having memorized the trail by heart, it was easy for you to jump over the tall rock, or get through the dense collection of vines, for the others it was rather difficult. Even so, you were more than willing to help them when the time came.

"There it is!" You pointed to the last grave at the edge of the old cemetery. You breathed in and out, allowing the familiar and comforting scent of the dead leaves, moss, and soil to waft through your senses, "isn't it just wonderful?" 

"N-no." Baljeet looked around the dilapidated yard, his eyes wide with fright.

"It's not even that scary." Buford said, glancing around the area.

"I think it's wonderful!" Isabella smiled, her eyes shining with and adventurous sparkle. Phineas and Ferb nodded in agreement, they were expecting something different, but they were pleasantly surprised with how it actually was.

"Come on guys!" Phineas turned and saw you were already placing down some gifts you brought, they were actually quite expensive looking. There were a few old bracelets you never wore, a few candy apples, and even a marble chess set, it was obvious you really admired Ellie. Phineas, as well as the others, came and took a place by you and they began placing some of their sweets down. 

"Is that all," Baljeet questioned, "I really want to go back home now!"

You sighed, but stood up anyway, "fine, fine," you dismissively waved your hand in the air, "I was planning to come back up here anyway, I heard that Ellie hid her spell book around here, and I want it to become my own." You smiled after frowning for a while, and you followed the group as they made their way down the path. While walking Phineas stopped to ask you a quick question.

"What did you wish for?" Phineas tilted his head to the side as the question left his lips.

"Oh, nothing," you smiled, looking back at the trail so you could conceal your blush, "I would tell you, but then it won't come true." Phineas only nodded, and he began looking g at his feet as he walked.

Man, you hate what he does to you. You really did wish you could tell him, but you just could not bring yourself to do it. You knew that because you did not tell him, or any of the others, Ellie could use her magic, and Phineas will then finally fall for you.


	2. ❋Projects❋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you ruin one of the most sacred things?

⇄sorry for not posting on time! I've been re plotting Norisville Detectives, a Randy Cunningham x reader story I am currently working on, and I was so focused I accidentally pushed all other things to the back of my mind! I only remembered today.⇄

Phineas Flynn, being a highly successful inventor, often spent the majority of his time working in the lab. In the lab, he thought of inventions to help advance the world in its technological studies, as well as building other creations. 

Due to all the time he spent thinking of ideas and building, he often stayed up late in the night which prevented him from seeing you as often as he used to. Because of that you can believe he was thrilled when he was allowed a day off during Halloween. Not only did he get to catch up on some much required rest, but he also could spend some more time with you! 

"I'm home!" He called when he entered the door of your house. Phineas listened to how his voice echoed off the walls as he awaited your reply. He gave a confused glance to a trash bag that seemed to be filled with something. He opened it up and aw it was a bunch of spray paint...okay, what were you doing this time?

"I'm in the computer room!" You hollered back to Phineas then turned to the computer screen. You listened to his footsteps grew closer before they were right behind you, "Bae!" You cheered and stood if from your computer chair. You and Phineas pulled each other into a hug.

"Please don't call me that." Phineas chuckled as you pulled away from the hug.

"Come on Phineas, that's what the hip kids are saying nowadays!" You giggled and looked back at the computer so you could save the project you're working on.

"What are you doing?" Phineas stared down at the computer.

"It's just a new fanfiction I'm working on!" You happily clapped and began explaining everything you had planned for it. Phineas just laughed at your enthusiasm, he just could not believe that writing stories about cartoon characters became an actual career option.

"That's a nice...uh." Phineas trailed off, forgetting the word he meant to use.

"Fanfiction!" Phineas smiled when you corrected him.

"Other then that, do you have any projects you're working on?" Phineas watched as you eagerly nodded. Something you liked even more that writing fanfiction was making decorations for the house. 

"Yes, actually, because it's Halloween soon I made it all spooky, or, I'm making it all spooky." You began lumbering to the living room with Phineas in tow.

"So you're still working on it?" You just nodded in reply.

"Here it is!" You motioned to the large decoration that was centered in the living room.

"Wha...what did you do to the Christmas tree?" Phineas was completely flabbergasted at your new decoration. 

"I spray painted it black! Or half of it, I have to wait for it to dry so I can get the stool and do the top!" That explained all the spray paint cans he saw in the garbage. Phineas knew you would do many things to make the perfect decoration, but he never thought you would take something from a Holliday that was supposed to be Christ's birthday and taint it with black paint, which was one of the colors associated with sin along with red.

"Why exactly?" Phineas questioned you, determined to know why in your right mind you would do this.

"Well, you see," you lengthened the 'see', "everyone has Christmas trees to represent Christ and stuff, and I thought it would be fun to have a Halloween tree...so I am making one!"

Phineas pressed his thumb and index finger against his eyebrows and began to massage them, he should have been used to this by now. Like, he supported your creativity, but sometimes you just took sacred things to extremes Phineas just could not comprehend. He guessed that was one of the things that made him fall in love with you 

"I'm going to take a nap," he let his arm rest by his side again, "night." Phineas began walking to the stairs.

"I'm gonna come too, then we can cuddle." You caught up to him before slowing down to match his pace.

"Man, I feel so old...now I need naps!" Phineas yawned as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Ew! You are right! I married an old man!" You faked disgust before chuckling along with Phineas.

"You know we're probably going to have to get rid of the tree either way, spray paint is flammable, and you already start enough fires when you cook."

"Yeah...that's a thing I probably should have considered..."


	3. ♜monster party♜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be cautious of those you trust...

—Takes place during the Druselsteinoween episode—

'It is amusing honestly, the way normals set up their little parties,' your mind cooed as you entered the large castle. Once you were inside you pressed yourself into the corner of the room closest to the large set of double doors.

You had to admit, whoever decorated the alcazar had rather motto tastes of decoration. Banners that were decorated with a grinning pumpkin were dangling over the inside balustrades. There were also ghost emblems that were rested on the back area of arches that lined the wall above the balcony. Chandeliers that hung from the ceiling swayed as the music emitted from a large stereo near the right wall of the atrium.

Not only were the decorations cliche, but the costumes were too! Most women on the dance floor adorned a flowing, blood red dress that would drag against the floor a bit before stopping and a pair of the high heels that matched the red of the dress. They also had a black mop of frizzy hair that had gray highlights in it. Much like all the women, the men also seemed to have copied what the other one was wearing. The men were dressed as scarlet crusaders, with large black hats that carried abundant feathers, a mask, and fake fencing swords to finish of the costume.

Were normals usually this barren of idea or was it just you, because it really began to feel like they were all one in the same thing. You did not want any of those bland freeloaders! You wanted someone creative! Someone with a sharp mind, someone that is not afraid to stand out from the crowd and do what they loved, someone who is actually interesting! Your stomach growled in hunger, and you needed to find that someone soon.

Preparing yourself to find someone new, you straightened out your costume with a grin. The costume you wore at the moment was defiantly one of your favorites...well it was a dress but still. It was a black Victorian styled dress, you even wore a corset and everything! Two ruffled straps extended from the area the area the sleeves would have been if they were there and connected to a collar that rested in the middle of your neck. On the chest of your bodice you adorned layered, ruffled lace, which made you appear thinner. Under that three white buttons extended just below your belly button. Once you passed the buttons, the large, bustle designed skirt stopped at your ankles. You wore black flats with bats on them.

Reaching into the pocket of your dress, you pulled out two lace gloves and slid them on your arms. All the while you made sure your sharp fingernails did not tear the fabric. "Okay," you muttered to yourself, nervously licking at your lips, "let's do this." You pushed yourself off the wall and began to lumber around the room. Honestly, you would not be that surprised if you looked like a lion that was spying on its prey, you sure felt as hungry as a one.

You typically strayed from the adults and teens, they always brought on the sourest taste. You proffered those your age, they were always so sweet! Defiantly the perfect feast on Halloween night, especially considering how popular it has grown among normals your age all thanks to the simple yet complex taste of the sweets they received.

"Alright!" You heard a voice say. You quickly shifted to see where it was coming from, and you were pleasantly pleased when you saw a young boy, "everything seems to be in order." Mystery boy appeared to be looking over the snacks they provided before checking off something on a paper he held. He must have been the organizer of the party, but isn't he a little young to be doing it? Whatever.

'Guess who found her new target!' You inwardly cheered before slinking up to the boy. Once you made it behind him you tapped his shoulder, seeking his full attention.

The boy turned around and smiled when he saw you, "hello, do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, yes," you professionally lied, "I must speak with the director of this get together." 

"That would be me! I'm Phineas Flynn," he extended his hand for you to shake it. You complied, but you allowed your nails to dig into his flesh a bit.

You pulled away, "I'm (first name) (last name), and I am afraid something is wrong with...," you glanced around the party room, trying to think of an object to use as an excuse. You looked at the chandeliers, "the chandeliers."

Phineas looked up at them, worry written all over his features, "it does not look like anything is wrong with them..."

"You have to be on the inside balcony thing to see it." You grabbed his hand and prayed to the heavens above that no one was there, "come on, we need to hurry or the entire ceiling might cave in on everyone!" You dragged Phineas up the stairs, but with his newfound panic Phineas seemed to be the one leading you up there.

"What chandelier is it?" Phineas frantically stared each of them down. You examined the room, and discovered that it will be tougher for people to see you on the farthest end from the door due to the second chandelier blocking everyone's view. 

"It is the one farthest from the doors." The two of you began to sprint toward that area and Phineas began analyzing the last light fixture.

"Wait...there is nothing wrong with it..." Phineas trailed off and sent a curious glance your way. He saw a small smile tug at your lips, before it became an open mouthed grin that revealed a set of pointed fangs.

"Thank you very much for your assistance!" You had to work hard to prevent yourself from yowling with laughter, normals sure were dense! You began creeping towards him a satisfactory glint in your eyes.

"What are you doing?" Phineas began backing away from you h too, he was pressed against the wall.

"Oh, you know," you pressed your tongue against the tip of one of the razor sharp fangs, "just having a midnight snack." You were right in front of him now.

"He-" Phineas began to cry for help, but he was cut off when your lips pressed against his own. After pulling back, a chuckle escaped your lips at Phineas's shocked state. You placed him under the influence of a simple spell to prevent him from speaking or fighting back.

Your arms slammed onto the wall by Phineas's head and you leaned down into his neck. Before actually biting down, you licked the area you planned on harvesting from, doing this prevented so much blood spilling out and acted as a painkiller. You shivered as you licked his flesh, he was by far the sweetest thing you have ever tasted! Your stomach let out a plea, begging you to devour him.

"And some say vampires aren't real," you bit down, and smiled at the candy like taste. It always felt so satisfying, the way the blood traveled through your fangs straight to your stomach! There was nothing better the. The rising heat as you packed up on blood. After a while you decided you have had enough and pulled away, "you are a lucky boy, I usually just kill my victims, but you are just so sweet! You better believe I will be returning for more."

You snapped your fingers, and Phineas was free from his trance. He stared up at you with a devastated shock before pressing his hand against the new wound that marked his neck. "Goodbye cutie," you winked before snapping..., and just like that you disappeared.


	4. ✌︎Operation: Get Together✌︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you attempt to let out your feelings through flirting.

'Today is the freaking day,' You repeated the words that had been running through your mind for the past week, 'I'm going to confess to Phineas the hottie through the art of flirting!' You dramatically shoved your hand in the air. 

Baljeet and Buford gave you a baffled glance. Baljeet was the first to speak up, "what exactly are you doing (first name)" you swiveled towards them, a flustered blush coating your cheeks.

"Oh, you know," your pathetic excuse of a lie started off shaky, "I'm just...uh...making a new dance move! The dab has been the big thing recently, but I am planning to outdo it!"

"You would never try to get rid of dabbing though, you adore it!" Baljeet was shocked that you were doing such a thing.

"You're a terrible liar," Buford was blunt and to the point, as usual.

"I know." You sighed in defeat, your shoulders slumping with the expelling of breath.

"Wait...you were lying?" Baljeet questioned as he opened the backyard gate.

"Yeah." The three of you guys lumbered into the backyard of the infamous brother duo.

"What were you really doing," Baljeet questions just seemed to press on, "or do you not want to talk about it?"

You dismissively waved your hand, "I'd rather not," you adjusted your gaze and spotted the duo sitting under the tree along with Isabella. She playfully shoved Phineas, "Yo, Phinny, Ferb! What's up my dudes!" You yelled to make Isabella stop her touchy flirting. 

"Hi guys," Phineas replied, a smile evident on his features. Ferb acknowledged you with a nod, you were quick to return the simple gesture.

"So Robo-boys, what exactly are you two planning on building today?" You wiped your hands on your wrinkled shirt, you hoped it would help rid of the sweat that seemed to increase as your confidence deflated.

"We were just planning on making a restaurant." Phineas left his spot by Isabella to show you, Baljeet, and Buford the plans.

"What kind is it going to be?" Buford asked.

"We were thinking of Italian." Phineas rolled up the plans.

"Really? That's lit!" You grinned and you appeared to be drooling, Phineas and Ferb were amazing at anything they could put their mind to. If they could build roller coasters, discover Atlantis, and become one hit wonders all within a day, their cooking skills will defiantly put Anne Burrell herself to shame, "come on everyone," you triumphantly yelled, everyone's eyes were seemingly glued to your figure, "lets build ourself a restaurant!"

Everyone quickly divided themselves into groups and began to work on separate things. You had the luck of working with Phineas. Time to do this!

Attempt one:

"Okay," you muttered into the voice recorder. You made sure your voice was quiet enough so Phineas could not hear, "right now we are on attempt one of operation 'Get Together', and at the moment me and the target-whom I have decided to name triangle-are planning some dishes for the restaurant, wish me luck." You placed the recorder in your pocket, but allowed the microphone to be sticking out for clear audio.

"How about this one." Phineas pointed to a crudely drawn plate of gnocchi before cupping his chin in thought.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it before," you stalled, building up your courage, "anyway Phineas, I have a question."

The boy turned to you, "What is it?"

You took a deep breath before leaning in close to him, "are you a magician, because whenever I look at you everything else disappears."

Phineas chuckled, "I'm not a magician right now, but do you remember how last year we did the magic act and I was the magician! That was fun."

Attempt two:

"So, last time it did not exactly work out, but I have faith in this attempt, attempt two of operation 'Get Together'," you paused for a moment, "let's see how it works out this time." You lumbered towards the redhead as he helped build the scaffoldings for the restaurant. He turned to look at you when you tapped his shoulder.

"Do you need anything (first name)?" He blinked up at you with his blue eyes before putting down his tools.

"What time do you have to go back to heaven?" You flashed him a flirty grin.

"Well, it depends on what religion you want to talk about! For instance, some don't even believe in the afterlife," Phineas continued stating all types of religions and what they believed in. He did not seem to notice you slowly stepping away from him.

Attempt three:

"Right now everyone is working on painting," the sound of the liquid being applied echoed in the background, "and I am one hundred percent positive I will be successful this time, wanna know why? Well, this is the third attempt of operation 'Get Together', and they say third times a charm...let's do this."

"Who are you talking to?" Phineas cast you a curious glance.

"Oh, no one," Phineas lifted an eyebrow at this, he knew that you were lying.

"If you did not want me to know you could have just said," he dipped his brush into your shared paint cans before slathering a generous amount on the area he was assigned.

"Okay, you see, I was just uh...," you pulled out the voice recorder and pointed at it. 

Phineas nodded, "why don't you just use your phone?"

You shrugged, "not enough storage...," you dramatically looked around before turning your attention back to Phineas, "woah! I did not know there was a rainbow today! And I just found the treasure that is at the end of it."

"Really!" Phineas looked at the sky and was disappointed when he only saw fluffy clouds and the burning sun that was painted on the background of blue, "awe, I must have missed it...(first name) why are you hitting your head against the wall? You're getting your hair dirty."

Final attempt:

"The restaurant is almost finished, yet it seems that triangle has been unable to pick up on any of my advances...this time will be different! I know I said that last time, but this time I really mean it! Oh, and this is attempt four of operation 'Get Together'," You positioned the voice recorder and stalked over to Phineas. He cannot really be that dense! He may be a smart boy but he is absolute rubbish at identifying a flirt.

"(Your name)," Phineas called as you neared him, "can you hold the ladder while I screw in the lights?"

"Sure!" You gripped the ladder and watched as Phineas did the lighting. "Hey Phineas," you took on a flirty tone and spoke up when he climbed down the ladder, "There is something wrong with my cellphone-" 

Phineas cut you off, "I can fix it!"

"You did not even let me finish that one." You pouted.

"Finish what?" Phineas blinked in confusion.

"You win this time Phineas," you fell to your knees and pulled out a white flag, "you win this time."


End file.
